


So Happy Together

by Diddle_Riddle



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Also they are like teenagers, April Fool's Day Crack-Fest, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble Collection, F/F, Friendship, Humor, M/M, The Rogues Gallery, They are the Dream Team, or children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddle_Riddle/pseuds/Diddle_Riddle
Summary: The Rogues Gallery like to think they are highly respected people in Gotham City. That's why they also wish nobody knows the truth about their private life: the fact they spend all their time fighting like children, playing video games together, taking selfies and recording videos of each other during embarrassing moments for a little contest between them. Oh and, most of all, they hope nobody knows that on a regular basis, their job is just to babysit the Riddler.





	So Happy Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my little contribution to the 'make a joke/prank for April Fool's Day' tradition. Starring our favorite rogues, with spotlight on dear Eddie-baby ^^  
> The title 'So Happy Together' is from a song by The Turtles, which contains these lovely lyrics:  
> "I can't see me loving nobody but you,  
> For all my life"  
> I know it's supposed to be about romance, but it fits a group of best buddies so well, it matches the Rogues Gallery perfectly.  
> Enjoy!  
> Bazinga ;)  
> 

"And I am the first to whom you say all of this?", Edward asked, very touched.

"Yes. I never talked about it with anyone else before."

Jonathan lowered his gaze. Talking in detail about his traumas was not something he thought he would do in front of anyone one day. Edward gently put a hand on his upper arm.

"Thank you for trusting me with this.", he told him tenderly, emotion audible in his voice. "I... I feel closer to you now I know more about you.", he even confessed, and offered him a genuine smile.

Jonathan tried to return a smile that was not frightening, just to express his gratefulness. It may was not a complete success, at least his blue eyes always had this soft, tender sparkle when he shared moments like this with his partner.

"I suppose it's part of what having a boyfriend is an advantage for.", he reflexioned.

"Sure!", Ed claimed proudly. "You can trust me with everything."

"I know. It's comforting to know I can discharge my emotional mud on someone."

Edward blinked. _Of course_ Jon would conclude by something that would ruin the moment... what else was he expecting?!

"Nice.", he commented flatly. "So I'm a bit like... your emotive sewer?"

"I knew you'll understand. I love you, Eddie."

"... I love you too."

He will explain to him later why being compared to sewers was not exactly a compliment, but for now he supposed he could go for it, since Jon _actually_ believed he just praised him.

_________________

 

"Get up, Edward. It's over."

Ed shot him a death glare.

"I just broke my goddamn ankle! And it's _your_ entire fault!"

"Well forgive me for having to clean up your messes.", Batman replied dryly. "If you stopped setting up schemes across the city, I'm certain your mental and physical health would thrive  _much better_."

Eddie huffed to manifest his disapproval, then crossed his arms on his chest, pouting. And he still refused to move, since well the ankle _hurt_ , so he didn't want to stand up and put more pressure on it.

"Edward.", the Bat tried again, his patience at the verge of snapping. "I don't have all day, get up and I'll drive you back. Doctors will treat your ankle at Arkham."

Ed just huffed once again. Then he had a brilliant idea to win a little advantage from this, for the rest, _disastrous_ day:

"Alright, Dracula.", he taunted. "I'm coming, but you'll have to _make me_."

"Edward..."

"No no no, don't refuse the deal. Now carry me in those muscular, hot, strong arms of yours _bridal style_ to take me to your car and drag me for a walk. Otherwise I will stay here."

Batman glared at him, then, without another word, bent over and took hold of him. Edward felt his heartbeat increasing as he thought "this is actually happening! My romantic escape with Bat..."

His fantasy was short-lived however, when he ended up being tossed on the vigilante's shoulder like a potato bag.

"I said _bridal_ style, not 'taking out the trash' style!", he whined immediately, while starting to punch Batman's back with his fists lacking of any strength.

"Right now, I can't see the difference.", the Bat only commented, vaguely amused apparently, and Edward cried out:

"You savage! I hate you!"

And kept punching him and screaming his protests until they arrived at the Batmobile. Once inside, as ever, he went back at whining and complaining during all the drive to Arkham.

_____________________

 

"So, how did it go with Creeper?", Edward inquired, smirking. "The guy is so weird, I bet you had a lot of fun with him last week."

"Sort of.", Harley answered. "He's very funny. But he has _such_ a crush on me, I don't know what to do with that! I told him I am with Red and all, but he still thinks he has a _chance_."

Jonathan huffed in a dismissive manner.

"What an idiot.", the professor commented, and the two other occupants of the room nodded in agreement.

"For the rest it went pretty well, though.", Harley went on. "We robbed the museum and got out before the bats-and-birds appeared, so I'm kinda glad with this team-up in the end."

Then she thought a little about it, and leaned towards her friends as to share a confidence.

"In fact everything was pretty normal; except for that one episode during the weekend when he showed up naked, covered in bees."

Jonathan arched an eyebrow.

"I was... not expecting that one.", he admitted, and Ed and Harl laughed.

_____________________

 

"Eddie.", Selina required, half-desperate half-upset. "Can you please _stop_ sitting on this desk like a common whore?"

"Why won't you _make me_ , since you seem to think it's possible to change me..."

Catwoman sighed loudly.

She liked working with the kid, but sometimes she also wondered how she didn't end up wrapping her hands around his neck and squeezing him to death by the end of the day for being such a talkative and provocative brat all the time.

_____________________

 

"Hey Harvey."

" 'Evening, Jon.", Two-Face greeted him back. "What happened to you?"

"Some complications on the way.", he winced. "Complications wearing a disco blue outfit and a ridiculous mullet, plus joking way too much for his own good."

They shared a supportive glance. At least Scarecrow got away, so everything was fine so far. They didn't always get caught after a little action of theirs, most of the times it was only during the execution of their big plans that they attracted too much attention on them.

"You managed to convince him to go to sleep?", Jonathan noticed, impressed.

Harvey smiled proudly, still holding the boy whom was asleep with his head on his shoulder.

"I followed your instructions for the evening: we played a few games, he won everything, then we watched a movie, he spent all his time spoiling everything, and I made him this special tea Jervis recommends to help falling asleep. He ate his dinner, you can just put him to bed he's all good."

"Thanks Harvey.", Jonathan concluded with a grateful nod.

"My pleasure. It's always kinda sympathetic in the end, to babysit the kid."

Then Harvey removed his arm and Jon gently shook the boy's shoulder.

"Hi Eddie.", he said when he cracked open a green eye.

"Jon?", a sleepy –adorable– little voice asked. "Where were you? What took you so long...?"

"A little set back with Nightwing.", he explained. "But nothing I couldn't take care of."

"Hu-um...", was all he managed to answer, before yawning and rubbing his tired eyes.

Harvey and Jonathan shared a look clearly saying 'isn't he the cutest newborn kitten ever?', then Eddie raised his arms to be carried.

He instantly nested his ginger head on the crook of Jonathan's neck when the professor scooped him up, and tied his legs around his waist, his arms around Scarecrow's shoulders. He looked like a five years old, as it happened so very often, it was just adorable.

"Good night, fellows."

"See you, Harv.", Jon responded as he began to walk away.

Eddie waved at Two-Face just before they left the room, and he smiled to himself. He may complained a lot about the kid and his habits, truth be told he loved having him around and playing babysitter / big brother with him. As long as Jon came to pick him up and didn't let him deal with Riddler on his own for too long –because well, he became insufferable when spent too much time with–, he could enjoy some moments with the boy here and there.

_____________________

 

"Edward, aren't you going to help me with the..."

"I am not available right now, I'm watching Yu-Gi-Oh. When I could be outside doing something else, I know."

Jonathan arched an eyebrow at the prompt reaction, and looked at his boyfriend, sat on the couch watching the TV. On the screen could be seen the opening of... what was that again, an anime? Must be it...

"Wanna join?", Eddie invited though.

"I would prefer not to..."

Jonathan didn't know how it happened, but when the second episode started, he was sat on the couch with Edward whom commented everything happening in the show, his calculations about a new formula forgotten on the desk behind them, and actually enjoying himself.

_____________________

 

One of the monstrous plants grabbed a guard's ankle and dragged him behind with a fast movement. He quickly disappeared from their view, screaming in terror.

"I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going.", Ed couldn't help himself but voice out loud.

Ivy, with whom he was currently teaming-up for whatever reason, glared at him.

"Do not start, kid.", she warned him dryly. "I have no time for this."

He grinned, ready as ever to take up a little challenge.

"Or maybe you are _exactly_ in the mood, and you'd..."

"Nygma, if you don't shut the Hell up, my babies are _indeed_ going to teach you what hentai means, and once they are at it, there is nothing I can do or say to stop them. Not to add I might not _want_ to make them stop."

"... You're joking, right?"

Ed felt how his face turned completely red as she gave him a frightening look of 'wanna bet?', and he resolutely turned away.

"... I think I'll stop talking.", he concluded. "It's certainly my best option given the fact you..."

"Edward, you _are_ talking right now.", Pamela scolded him sharply, and he shut his mouth.

Silence lasted for about two minutes, before he couldn't hold himself back anymore and pursued his constant teasing / babbling. Pamela tried not to get too irritated right away. Harley and Jon were people she truly appreciated, and they were both fond of the child, so she supposed she could make an effort for them.

At least a... tiny, little one.

_____________________

 

"The Loop Quantum Gravity is the only way we'll explain the Universe formation!", Ivy fiercely defended.

"Of course not!", Edward immediately protested. "It limits the view, while the String Theory is the key to find all the answers!"

"I can't believe you call yourself a _scientist_ yet believe in such idiocities!"

"Well _I_ can't believe you have a doctorate and don't even consider dark matter particles could be detected via studies led on regions in our galaxy possessing a high density close to excess of gamma rays, antiprotons or positrons!"

"Ah!"

She turned to Harley and Jonathan, whom were watching the countless argument with growing boredom.

"And you let him talk to me like that?!", she exclaimed, and the two of them just shook their head with despair when the gingers resumed debating aggressively.

It was morning at their shared apartment, Jon didn't even finish his first cup of coffee yet, and Pamela and Edward were already shouting at each other about their opinions on science. In this area like for the rest, they always managed to disagree about  _everything_.

"I stopped understanding at 'divergence of acceptance about the non-relativistic effects of the fluctuation spectrum after the Big Bang'.", Harley said after a moment, while the two redheads were still quarreling vehemently.

"I went until their fight about the definition of nonbaryonic matter and the role it could play in their theories about the Universe formation. Apparently it's up to debate if 'the supersymmetric composition of nonbaryonic matter can provoke annihilation interactions with itself, and if it results or not in observable by-products such as neutrinos'.", he informed her.

They shared a look.

"We should probably intervene.", she suggested.

"Sure thing, we should."

They kept staring while Edward and Ivy became more and more unfriendly one with the other.

"We make an exchange?", Harl finally proposed, and Jon approved.

"With pleasure."

Thus they advanced, each towards the other's lover.

"Pammy dear, let's cool off a bit.", Jonathan invited her while putting an arm around her shoulders to drag her on the opposite side, while Harley did the same movement in the other direction:

"Come in there Eddie-baby, we'll do something else."

The gingers kept screaming threats at each other until they were not in view of one another anymore.

Really, they needed to work on their attitude, otherwise cohabitation was going to become a _nightmare_...

_____________________

 

"Jon! For the Devil's shake, speed up!", Ivy screamed angrily after him.

"I'm going as fast as I fucking can!", he retorted through gritted teeth, his hands clutched around the controller.

"Well it's not fast enough! They are gaining ground!"

"I am _well aware of that_ , Pam!"

"Don't you start shouting at me, _you_ are the one who sucks at that race!"

Jonathan refrained an infuriated remark, and rather desperately tried to catch up the distance. But it was no use, their adversaries were now too ahead of them, soon they will...

The screen displayed the winners, and Harley and Edward jumped from the couch with a victorious yell, before starting a little homemade victory dance together, while Ivy angrily threw her gamepad away.

"I _hate_ video games!", she concluded, furious, and Jonathan approved.

Then their lovers turned back to them, bragging about their victory.

"So...", Edward began maliciously. "I believe the winner team has the right to ask whatever they want to the losers."

"Don't you _dare_.", Pamela sternly warned him before he had the chance to say what he had in mind.

"Red, we set up the rules before the match!", Harley protested, grinning just as much as her winner buddy of the moment.

"We did.", Jonathan resigned himself. "We are ready to face whatever you two planned."

Just before they could say what that was, Ivy shot a death glare at Jon and coldly ended:

"Next time, I'm teaming up with _someone else_."

But the following time being a game of patience instead of a video game, Pamela and Jon stayed in the same team. What has been a smart move, since they both could enjoy after this match a sweet revenge on their dear girlfriend and boyfriend.

______________________

 

"What... happened?"

"Yah don't want to know.", Harley pitifully answered.

"And we don't want to tell.", Edward completed, just as miserable, and the two of them crossed the living-room without another word, most likely to go get rid of the weird clothes they wore and try to take off all the, way weirder, make-up and decorations on their faces and hair.

Pamela and Jonathan shared a skeptical glance after their respective lovers disappeared from their view.

They were sure to find _once again_ the bathroom of each their parental suite covered in glitter flakes and body make-up after Harley and Edward finished to wash.

"We should be more careful when we allow them to spend an evening out together.", Ivy observed, and Jon nodded.

"I already proposed to keep Edward on a leach, but surprisingly enough, this suggestion has been rejected."

They shared another look.

"I really can't get why.", Ivy commented, half-sincere half-sarcastic.

"Me neither."

______________________

 

"They are so cute when they are asleep.", Jonathan noted, and Pamela smiled in agreement.

Harley and Edward were huddled together on the couch, they apparently fell asleep watching a movie.

Jon and Pam delicately put a blanket over them. They were so adorable right now, it seemed unfair to wake them up to drag them to their respective bedroom.

"Isn't that a bit weird...", Ivy started, still watching them with a clear fondness –mostly Harl, but she acknowledged the ginger kiddo was adorable as well–. "That we are at the same time their lovers and their parents?"

Jonathan smiled.

"I think it's _weird as Hell_ , Pammy dear. But well, things work out, don't they?"

"Indeed.", she smiled in return. "So that makes us the adults in charge, in a way?"

"I suppose it does... And I admit I enjoy this new-found role."

"I enjoy it too."

They grinned, all proud of themselves. Trying cohabitation together has been more of an accident at first, and definitely not something they thought they'd keep up for so long.

Yet here they were, still living the two couples together and interacting as a family.

Jon and Pam went to sleep each in their parental suite, and they couldn't help but think life was _very good_ for them lately.

At least until tomorrow morning, when they were greeted by Edward heavily complaining about the fact he had a stiff neck and accusing them –mostly Jon– for letting him sleep on the couch instead of dragging him to bed. While Harley laughed so much she managed to knock her bowl of cereals off of the table, spreading milk and chocolate cereals all over the kitchen.

Yeah... such a lovely little family life they shared.

_____________________

 

"It's just a phase, he will get over it!", Jonathan argued. "Why are you making a scene about that, Eddie?! Soon he will find another entertaining activity that will be less odd and less dangerous for his health, don't worry."

"You said the same thing when he started eating socks!", Edward vehemently retorted, pointing an accusing finger at the subject of their current fight.

Jervis, still under the action of all the strange things he put in his tea, only fell on the couch in response to that, and started moving like a caterpillar, pushing all the cushions off of the sofa.

"Well at least now he only eat clean ones!", Jonathan replied.

"... Yes, thank God for that...", Ed had to concede.

They both looked at Jervis who performed strange movements on the couch.

They should probably do something.

That's why Ed ended up taking a video of the scene, and quickly sent it to Harley, Selina, Pamela, Harvey and Oswald. Yep, he definitely did the _right_ thing.

It felt so good to act in a mature manner, sometimes.

______________________

 

"There is something you must recognize, Pammy.", Ed said smugly, with his smile of 'I'm-gonna-say-something-I-shouldn't-be-saying'.

The entire Rogues Gallery was used to that smile and always feared what would come from it.

"What is it, child?", she forced herself not to sound too infuriated already.

He took a step closer, and she pictured all too well the usual sparkle of provocation in his light green eyes, behind his domino mask.

"I wear green better than you."

Her eyes widened in shock as he laughed. She won't have predicted she'd hear something like that one day...

"Excuse me?!", she exclaimed back. "On what ground are you wearing GREEN better than _me?!_ "

"Face it, Pam.", he smirked. "There is room for only one hot and sexy ginger dressed in green at the top spot of the Gallery, and everybody knows it's _me_."

What everybody knew after this afternoon at least, was what Edward looked like when he begged Ivy to call back her enormous plants and not let one of them eat him alive. She won't have gone through with it, but she made sure all the rogues and the bats saw this brilliant video of Ed hanging upside down, held by the ankles by a vine while a carnivorous flower watched him with growing appetite. After it ate his bowler hat, the plant was now sniffing its owner with a bit too much interest.

Pam had a lot of fun recording the scene.

Edward a lot less, but after all it was his fault, he was the one who provoked her while in _her_ greenhouse. Really, for a genius, sometimes that kid needed to _think_ a little more before talking.

But she was not complaining about it, this time. The video became everybody's favorite and for a while everyone was joking about it. Until the new fav arrived, filmed by Harley: Jervis trying, for some obscure reason, to use Mr Freeze's gun, and ending up freezing himself with it, then falling on his back, now caught in an ice cube... in Harvey's arms whom passed by. Two-Face then fall on his ass receiving the ice-cubed Mad Hatter, with the purest and funniest expression of _shock_ one could think of.

_____________________

 

"Eddie... what are you doing?! What the Hell..."

"Oh come on, Lina.", he grinned. "Don't tell me you never wondered how you'd look like in a skintight leotard with question marks all over."

Selina blinked as an answer to that.

Because Edward Nygma, in her apartment, wearing her Catwoman suit, was _not_ something she thought she'd see some day.

"So.", he said, all proud of himself, turning around in the black leather costume.

Then he smirked and gazed back at her.

"How do I look?"

"... You don't want to hear my opinion on this.", she eventually articulated. "Since it's going to be something between 'stupid', 'stripper' and... grotesque."

"Lina, you're not fun!", he complained. "Or you're just jealous because I look awesome and you are afraid of the competition! You can admit it!"

"Sure... _that's_ the exact reason...", she said while rolling her eyes.

What just made him look even happier, and he required with enthusiasm:

"Teach me how to use the whip!"

And because he had it in hand already, Selina intervened fastly before he destroyed everything in the room.

______________________

 

"Thank you, Oswald.", Edward concluded, grateful. "It's nice to know I can count on you too when I need to talk about my feelings when Jon is a jerk, and Harvey and Lina are in Arkham, and Harley is planning a big scheme with Ivy. You may are not my first choice, I love to count you as a friend. I feel so much better now I could let it all out. Thanks for listening to me."

No response.

Eddie frowned, then poked Oswald's shoulder, and the Penguin finally looked back to him.

"Are you done?", he inquired.

"Yes. But you... payed _attention_ , right?!"

"Sure, kiddo, sure.", he scoffed. "And it was all so very... captivating."

Edward glared at him.

"You _didn't_ listen!", he accused him dramatically. "So here I am, opening up about how unfair and cruel Jon acted when he forgot Valentine's Day, and you don't even have the _decency_ to _listen to me_! I can't believe it!"

"Edward.", the owner of the place sighed. "I listened to your long monologue at the beginning, for the good first... hour. But then, as a normally constituted human being, I had to start thinking of something else."

Edward huffed in disapproval.

"And I thought we were friends!"

"We are, somehow..."

Then Cobblepot had an idea to cause Jon troubles and try making him a bit more responsible with his young lover.

"Do you want a drink to get over it?", he proposed so, proud of his freshly-found revenge.

Eddie shook his head no.

"I am not allowed to drink alcohol.", he reminded him.

"Yes, but that's what _Crane_ ordered."

"Along with every other Rogues Gallery member, all the Arkham staff, the police and the nest of bats-and-birds."

Indeed, _no one_ wanted to deal with a drunk Edward Nygma. Because there was a risk he became either more whining, or more crying, or more petty, or more flirting, or more irritating, or more  _insufferable_ in general, than the usual.

"But why not giving it a try now?", Oswald proposed. "To... defy Scarecrow, just like he did when he forgot Valentine's Day. It was an affront from him, was it not?"

"That it was!", the ginger vehemently agreed. "He deserves to _pay_ for that!"

Then he thought of it.

"So I guess I can try, why not?"

Returning a drunk Riddler to Jonathan later in the night proved to be the best punishment for that Jon won't ever forget another important event in the future.

_____________________

 

Victor Fries may was not as involved into the main Rogues Gallery's personal lives, he teamed up with them at a few occasions. They were all colleagues, so at some point they interacted with each other. But the cool kids, that is to say the Sirens, the Dork Squad, and Dent and Cobblepot, were friends in the private area too, so they spent all their time together.

And from all the gossip he heard about what happened between them, Victor was more than happy with being just a colleague.

However he had to disagree with a well-known rumor his,  _colleagues_  then, repeated over and over: Edward Nygma was not _that_ terrible of a child to look after.

He feared how spending a day with the redhead would turn out, given what he caught from every person who complained about him (that is to say, everyone). But in truth, the boy acted very decently with him. They talked science, Eddie showed genuine interest over Victor's researches. He was incredibly smart and a quick study; so it resulted in a truly pleasant exchange.

And since he behave so well and turned out to be a nice company, Victor gave him three balls of ice cream for his afternoon snack.

Really, everything went smooth and he was the best babysitter around.

So okay, he put drugs in the ice cream and the kid was sound asleep quite rapidly after he ate these. But that was not his fault: when they finished the science class, Eddie planned  _games_ for after his snack.

And Victor knew better than to play a game with the Riddler, whom either won everything and bragged about being the best for _hours_ after his victory, or, worse, when he _lost_ he became even more insufferable and could whine and complain for way longer about how his adversary cheated and life was unfair and bla and bla.

So yes, Ed was drugged and still not awake when Jonathan came to pick him up at night.

But Victor was proud of himself and claimed the title of best babysitter. Just after Clayface, whom turned into Mr Spock, Stephen Hawking or another hero of the Riddler's whenever Eddie spent time with him, and by doing so gained the ginger's esteem.

_____________________

 

It shouldn't be that funny, yet it was. Harley couldn't stop giggling, and Edward had to make a strong effort to stay still himself as he went on with their little mischievous scheme.

Soon it was over, and Jonathan Crane won't escape his fate.

"Ready?", Ed whispered to his partner in crime of the moment, and Harl answered by a thumb up, then turned on the camera.

This brilliant scene needed to be recorded, and it will end up in the great competition the Rogues led between them to elect the funniest video of the year.

The winner always got a prize at the annual convention taking place at the Iceberg Lounge.

And even if their current plan was not a very original situation and they did much better before, Ed and Harl were convinced it could be enjoyed by everyone nonetheless.

So Eddie placed himself behind Jon, whom fell asleep on the papers on his desk, and blew in Harley's whistle just in his ear. What caused the man to jump out of his skin, and he made the expected movement when he jerked from his seat... what resulted in having a cream pie splashed into his face.

It was a silly situation seen a million times in cartoons, but doing it in real? Harley and Edward couldn't stand up straight anymore because they were laughing too hard.

Of course Jonathan will take his revenge after this; but it has been  _worth it_ , no question.

_____________________

 

The truck opened, revealing Harley in full costume, whom just arrived where she was supposed to join the Dork Squad for their teamed-up plan.

"What took you so long?", Scarecrow greeted.

"I broke into the laboratory and found the counterpoison in the gorilla's office, then I had to blow up the place to get rid of the evidence but in the process the ferret escaped."

They remained silent a moment after this declaration, eying each other, then Jonathan raised an index in the air, ready to play teacher as he often did, and shared with them the words of wisdom of the moment:

"This sentence had never been said before."

"My thoughts exactly.", Eddie confirmed, and Harley and Jervis nodded solemnly.

_____________________

 

It was rare that the Rogues Gallery agreed on something. Even when they teamed-up together for schemes, it hardly ever ended without them throwing insults at each other's face at least once during a heist.

And it was the same in the private area.

But this time, everybody agreed. No one contested the decision, and everyone religiously kept the promise.

What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, right? Well this was the exact same feeling. They will _never_ talk again about this first of January's New Year party, celebrated together at the Iceberg Lounge. What happened that day needed to be, if not forgotten because saddly that was impossible, at least never mentioned again. For their sake and reputation. Which went that night from notorious and intelligent supervillains to drunk teenagers playing... very unsuitable games. Nope, they won't talk about it again.

Not ever.

________________________

 

_Bonus:_

Edward fluttered his eyelashes, looking up to his boyfriend.

"Please, Jon.", he required, making himself look all sweet and innocent and childish. "Sing 'Soft Kitty' to me."

Jonathan refrained a deep sigh.

"Soft Kitty is a song for when someone's sick.", he refused. "You are not sick right now."

"But I am!", Ed protested.

Then he looked over at the people in the Iceberg Lounge, playing card games, drinking a little and quietly talking together. All their friends reunited, it was only the beginning of the evening so for now nothing too weird or memorable happened. But it was only a matter of time.

To what Edward dramatically concluded:

"I am so sick of these people!"

Jonathan just laughed.

And by the tomorrow morning, given the night the rogues had together, he could join the opinion saying he was so _done_ with all of this.

So done but he loved it so dearly, he won't change it for the world now that his life became so funny.

 

 


End file.
